


everything's fine as long as we're together

by doyoungwsn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a very sad attempt at writing fluff, cuddling!, very!!! slight mild language?, we need more doyu aus!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoungwsn/pseuds/doyoungwsn
Summary: just doyu being annoyingly soft for each other





	everything's fine as long as we're together

**Author's Note:**

> dedicating my first writing to doyu cause we need more doyu aus :(( the writing is a little childish but i'm genuinely happy with it, especially for my first time :)

And for the umpteenth time that morning, Yuta had won. "You're such a cock," Doyoung glared at Yuta for beating him in Super Smash Bros  _again_. Doyoung can't help it that he sucks at video games. They've been playing the same game for the past few hours, hoping that Doyoung would win at least once. Spoiler alert: he doesn't. On top of that, Yuta was a shitty teacher.

"Just smash all the buttons, Doie! It's super easy," he recalled Yuta telling him before they played.  _Easy my ass_ , he thought. Annoyed, he frowns at Yuta, unconsciously pouting his lips.

"Sucks to suck, Bunny. Play better next time then," Yuta jokingly stuck out his tongue at him.

Doyoung tried to seem somewhat intimidating, but one look at him and Yuta bursts out laughing."You're so cute when you pout like that!" Yuta says with a fond smile and pinches his cheeks lightly.

He gave Doyoung a small kiss on the cheek and went to make the two of them coffee after having played video games for the past few hours. The tips of Doyoung's ears turning a light shade of pink did not go unnoticed. Even though they've been dating for about a year, these small acts of affection still have a big impact on him.

The clock in their living room showed that the time was half past 3 am. Their apartment was peaceful, the only sounds that could be heard were the muffled honking of vehicles outside and the ticking of the clock. The two of them were snuggled up against each other on the couch, enjoying the comfortable silence between them.

"Hey, kitty. Do you wanna sleep inside instead? It'll be cozier," Doyoung suggested when he realized that Yuta was slowly dozing off. He feels Yuta shake his head. "It's okay, Bunny. I just wanna stay here with you. Besides, you're really comfy," Yuta snuggles up even further into Doyoung's embrace, sighing contently. A few moments later, Doyoung chuckled to himself.  _Maybe this is why Ten thinks they're furries_ , he thought.

They spend the next moments like this: Doyoung softly reading to the both of them, absentmindedly running his finger's through Yuta's hair every once in a while. Yuta just silently cuddles up next to Doyoung and listens, slowly being lulled to sleep. 

After a few minutes have passed, Doyoung decided that that was enough reading for the day and sets the book down, careful not to wake Yuta up. Doyoung gazes fondly at Yuta's sleeping figure.

Somewhere in the midst of it all, Yuta ended up on his lap. He brushed Yuta's bangs away from his face, eyes tracing every detail of his face.  _I am so lucky to have you_ , was his immediate thought.

It's finally their big break before they go back to school so they haven't been wasting any time. The past few days have been filled with so many cute dates that Yuta had planned for them. Maybe this time, Doyoung wanted to take him out too. He unconsciously stroked Yuta's hair while he thought about all the different kinds of dates that he could bring Yuta to.

Date idea #1: going to the arcade. Yuta absolutely loves the arcade. He remembers Yuta telling him countless stories from his childhood where he would go to the arcade often. He can already picture Yuta's bright smile and hear his laughter from just realizing that they're going there. Yuta has always been a very competitive person, but that just makes him even more compatible with Doyoung. Obviously, Doyoung was going to let Yuta win the games just so that Yuta would be happy, and definitely  _not_  because he sucks at arcade games.

 _Why do you always have to be so good at everything? Let me win for once, dumbass_ , Doyoung thought, poking at Yuta's cheeks while laughing quietly to himself. Although losing so many times to the same person really gets on his nerves, the happiness that Yuta radiates is  _definitely_  worth it. He would do anything for Yuta to flash his bright smile and laugh that _annoying_ laugh of his, even if it means hurting his pride every once in a while.

Date idea #2: cafe dates. Simple, yet something that Yuta loves to do. They could go to Yuta's favourite cafe down the street from their apartment. Both of them agreed that most cafes in town are overpriced and honestly, don't even taste that good, but the sole reason for going to these cute cafes is to take aesthetically pleasing pictures of each other. Yuta loves to admire Doyoung's 'annoyingly beautiful face', as Yuta describes it.

"The sunlight hits you perfectly there. I don't know if I want to smack you for being so beautiful, or kiss you because you're so beautiful!" Doyoung recalls Yuta telling him that on one of their cafe dates and ever since then, they've always taken pictures of each other and posted them with annoyingly cheesy captions every time they visit a cafe. Besides, the food and drinks there taste better when Yuta pays for it.

Date idea #3: hiking. As dreadful as it sounds, he knows how much Yuta loves the outdoors. Yuta has always been not-so-subtly dropping hints that he wants to go hiking with Doyoung, to which Doyoung always replies with a dramatic string of whines.  _Maybe it’s time for me to start exercising_ , he thought. He knows that he’s skinny and that he isn’t unhealthy or weak. It’s just that he is definitely nowhere near as toned as Yuta is.

Yuta constantly reminds him he loves Doyoung just as he is, which is evident whenever Yuta squishes Doyoung’s tummy whenever they’re cuddling. However, Doyoung never really got around to actually trying to exercise, so maybe a little hiking trip could be a start for him. He really couldn't believe that he was actually thinking of going hiking, with the insects and all the weird things outside, but if its something that Yuta loves doing, then it wouldn't hurt if Doyoung were to partake in that activity for once, _right?_

Doyoung was so far into his thoughts that he doesn't realise that it had started to rain. A particularly loud thunder broke him from his little trance, and it definitely woke Yuta up too. Doyoung finds it adorable how Yuta rubbed his eyes groggily and just snuggled up closer to Doyoung's stomach.

"Wake up, you sleepy ass," Doyoung nudges Yuta gently, trying to grab his attention. "Let's go to bed okay? It's getting really late," Doyoung tried to gently pry Yuta off of him but it's clear how adamant he was on staying on the couch. Doyoung just sighs and begins to re-position himself so that they both could sleep comfortably on the couch.

Doyoung was thankful that the couch was big, as it would have been extremely uncomfortable. They both just laid there in each other's embrace while Yuta absentmindedly traces random patterns on the back of Doyoung's hand. Doyoung was humming a song that Yuta couldn't quite recognize, but it was making him feel sleepy again.

"Hey, Doie. Did I tell you that you look really cute in that sweater?" Yuta mumbled softly to him without looking up. "Do I?" Doyoung replied, slightly amused by his sudden confession. "Mhm. It looks big on you. Very cute. You're always very cute. My cute angry bunny," Yuta continues mumbling and giggling to himself about how adorable Doyoung is, unintentionally turning him into a blushing mess. He was always so easily flustered and Yuta always uses that to his advantage. 

Doyoung just laughs silently and gives Yuta a soft kiss on the forehead. Content smiles displayed on their faces, they tried to fall asleep while listening to the calming rain. Thinking back to his planning earlier, Doyoung realizes that he doesn't really care what they do on dates. As long as they're together, Yuta would be happy, and so would Doyoung. (unless it's hiking)


End file.
